Do I say sorry First?
by xXxSilverMoonxXx
Summary: Seifer and Hayner's life as they learn about love, feelings, and the twists and turns. Yaoi, BL, SeiNer. Kinda stupid I guess...


He existed to make my life a living hell. That much had been established by the fifth day of freshmen year. A year older than Olette, Pence, and I, and much bigger, we really couldn't do anything.

Though…he never really bothered Olette, except calling her names like "Olette the Slutette" to tick me off. And while he teased Pence, he never fought with him…Pence was a pacifist by nature. Olette thought our fighting was dumb, and was even friends with Fuu, one of his little followers.

When Roxas moved here, we welcomed him with open arms. He was the only one of us who understood how angry I was, when that stupid blond idiot would strut over and start running his mouth. He would distract Rai, taunting and fighting.

Although I was smaller than him, we were evenly matched. We both were smart, and he had the brawn, while I had the speed. If we could get along we would be a perfect team.

* * *

"Hey! Lamer." I winced and turned to face my arch nemesis, my enemy, my cru-no I didn't just think that…

He was standing there, tall, blond, and annoying as ever.

"What is it this time, Seifer?" I snapped, looking him up and down. Jeans…like normal. But the school's dress code had changed a bit, since the change of principals. No longer allowed to wear a belly shirt (The devil on my shoulder swore multiple times because of that. Seriously where did the thing learn so much foul language? Was that really from me?) He wore simple tee shirts, or a wife beater if it was hot. Being September, and only a few days into my junior(his senior) year, he had gone with a plain white wife beater (The devil had shut up when he saw that…). He was also no longer allowed to wear his beanie while in school. His white blonde hair was a little longer than I thought, and lay in smooth, silky looking locks.

All in all, I ended up staring, not realizing he was speaking to me.

"Lamer. Lamer….HAYNER!" I jumped.

"I swear I didn't toss your beanie into the giant trash bins out behind the kitchen last year! It wasn't me! Ok it was me! But it was Roxas' idea! I swear!" I said, cringing away from the boy. His pale blue eyes widened, and he stared.

"I mean…what?" I said, hoping he didn't catch that.

"That was you? I fell asleep in study hall and I woke up and it was gone! It took weeks to get the smell out! Damnit, Hayner! I'm going to kill you!" He reached for me and I leapt back with a yelp, taking off running, the blond chasing behind me.

_Damn me and my big mouth._ I thought, glad for my speed. The devil chuckled. _**It's your own fault. You should listen instead of drooling!**_I sent a vicious glare at the boy dressed in black that was balancing on my shoulder. _I wasn't drooling. I was admiring. And shut up, no one here has any idea that I'm gay! Hey, if I have you, shouldn't I get an angel too? _The devil shook his head. _**Angel's on vacation for the week…he fell down the stairs.**_ It laughed and sent shivers down my back. _**You're stuck with me for now, kid.**_ I went to respond when I crashed into something. _Maybe I should watch where I am walking…_ Was all I thought, staring up at the sea salt ice creams floating in circles around my head.

Seifer stepped into my line of vision, I curled into a ball with a groan waiting for the punch. Except it never came. Instead I was lifted, flying through the air, until everything went black.

* * *

I watched the smaller blond walk out of the school, oblivious to me. He had grown a bit taller over the summer, and his hair was still spiked up like crazy. Why he does his hair like that, I'll never know. But at least, with it spiked, I can see his eyes. With the length of his hair, if it was let down it would hang and cover those big, expressive brown eyes. He's so easy to read with those eyes. Anger, when I yell something out, a small spark of hurt, embarrassment, when I beat him, joy and confidence when he beats me. There's times that I pick on him just to see the emotions. He's like a whirlwind of energy and emotion, constantly moving and changing.

I'll admit it straight out. I admire my rival. He's smart, and fast, a strategist. He's a good person, who sticks up for his friends. They're close, as close as I am to my friends, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi (Although…Vivi's kind of odd.). I'll also admit I'm a bit jealous of Fuu. She managed to become friends with Olette, the only girl in Hayner's group. If I could befriend one of them, I might be able to get closer and learn more about Hayner. Pence was nice enough, but he was always with Olette. Olette made it clear that she hated how mean I was to Hayner, and that if I wanted his attention so badly I should just talk to him. I felt myself blushing, remembering that day.

* * *

**The end of last school year**

My pale blue eyes searched for Hayner, my 'enemy.' Where was he? _Sick I guess…._ I shrugged and made my way over to where Fuu, Olette and Pence were sitting. Rai had wandered off to get some food. Roxas had wasn't there either, because I had just seen him talking to the new, red headed senior named Axel. Axel was in two of my classes. _Maybe he'll keep Roxas busy from now on. Roxas is always in my way when I actually want to talk to Hayner._ I thought bitterly, sliding into the seat next to Fuu. "Fuu. Olette. Pence." I nodded at them politely, picking at my lunch. Pence stared at me like I was crazy, I had never sat with them before even when Fuu was here. "Hey S…Olette. Where's Hayner?" I asked smoothly, struggling to keep my face blank. Fuu rolled her eyes, and turned to say something to Pence.

"Why do you care, Seifer? For your information, he had to talk to a teacher."

"About what?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. She stared at me, green eyes narrowing dangerously. "Seifer, if you want to know so much about him, why don't you just ask him yourself? You know, actually talk to him instead of calling him names and beating on him? Maybe you'd get an answer." She said, glaring at me. Fuu turned towards me and said the one word I didn't want to hear, in her monotone, emotionless voice.

"Agreed."

* * *

Of course, Olette the slutette's advice really didn't work, because every time I tried to talk to Hayner, he got ready for a fight.

_I guess I'll try again…I think Fuu said something about hanging out with Olette tonight…hmm._

"Hey! Lamer." I winced inwardly. I really need to get a new greeting. This one was rather rude…maybe that's why he was always angry.

"What is it this time, Seifer?" He spat at me. It kind of hurt, knowing I couldn't just walk up to him and talk, like everyone else could.

"What was that Chickenwuss? I can't just want to talk?" When he didn't say anything, I continued, eyes trained on the ground. "I was wondering if you knew where Olette is?" I could feel the blush on my cheeks. **(1)** "She's hanging out with Fuu. I can't get a hold of Fuu anywhere and I need to talk to her…" Still he wasn't saying anything. I brought my eyes up to his face and blinked. He was spaced out, staring at me with this dreamy look on his face.

"Lamer? Lamer….HAYNER!" I shouted, just barely resisting the urge to shake him. If I touched him he'd think I was threatening him. _Don't want that. _

The boy jumped and started rambling about throwing my hat in kitchen bins, and Roxas, and…wait a minute. "That was you? I fell asleep in study hall and I woke up and it was gone! It took weeks to get the smell out! Damnit, Hayner! I'm going to kill you!" I didn't mean to threaten him, really, but that ticked me off. I had been having a bad day that day. In fact I hadn't slept the night before because I kept having odd dreams about the little blond brat. I managed to fall asleep in study hall, but when I woke up my hat, my favorite beanie was gone. My hair looked terrible, the too long strands flattened against my head. I found it in the trash a couple hours later. It smelled terrible. That day had sucked, and I almost got detention for screaming at a teacher because I was in such a bad mood.

I felt myself reach for the boy automatically, and he naturally jumped back and ran off. I chased him, half trying to kill him, half trying to apologize, maybe even forgive him.

Next thing I know, the idiot was curled up in a ball on the ground, muttering about sea salt ice cream, stupid devils, and hot blond assholes. _He can't be thinking coherently…_ I thought, frowning. With a sigh, I wrap my arms around the younger boy and picked him up. _Why is he so light? I know he's not as muscled as me, but no one should feel this light…_ I frown and hold the boy tighter as he blacks out.

My house is only a couple blocks away. _We'll just go there. I have no idea where Hayner lives, and quite frankly I don't want to walk around town with him in my arms, knocked out._ I stared down at the boy who I usually was so mean to. A large bruise had formed on his forehead. Balancing him on one arm, I ran my fingers of the bruise lightly, and frowned when he whimpered. He must have been running fast to do this much damage to himself, just from running into a light post.

* * *

A/N:: Well that was slightly dumb. Next time I'll make it better…and longer. But I probably won't have anyone's POV I really suck are writing like that.

Some random things…

(**1) When I first wrote cheeks it came out cheese somehow…which made me think of pink cheese…that had a face and was dancing with sea salt ice cream….and devils.**

**Wow.**

**I'm retarded.**

**Hence the whole sentence about ice cream and devils…I didn't think I could fit the cheese in anywhere.**

**So…plan for next chapter…Hayner wakes up in a completely foreign place, next to a sleeping Seifer XD **

**Kukuku**

**The evil thoughts…they are forming….**

**And naughty images.**

**Hayner…can you please say good bye for me while I go clean off my face?**

**Hayner: Um…Goodbye for now. Silver…the girl currently trying to wash the blood from a nosebleed off her face…yeah she doesn't own us. Or kingdom hearts…we're pretty sure she doesn't even own her soul. **

**Seifer: Yeah she sold it to the devil for a few shiny rocks and a couple imps…**

**Silver: Bwahahaha RISE MY MINIO-Ohh Shiny!**


End file.
